I Think That I Love You
by da-birdiegirl725
Summary: "Eli?" She said. "Yeah beautiful?" "I think that I love you." Clare bit her bottom lip and smiled, looking up at him. "Really?" he said. "Because I know that I love you." They pressed their lips together and for a moment, that was their perfect forever.


**Hi, sorry i haven't updated ANYTHING in forever... But i was feeling like a smutty Eclare story, and this is what i came up with. Oh, and don't forget to review. (;**

**ONESHOT!**

* * *

Clare and Eli were hanging out with Adam, Alli, Dave, and Adam's new girlfriend Lily. They decided to play truth or dare and it didn't exactly turn out how they planned. Truths were shared and dares were given, in the end they all found out how Eli and Clare hadn't gone past removing each others shirts during make-out sessions. And even then, barely doing anything at all.

But their friends decided to torture them and dared the couple to touch each other below the belt, if you get that. And like idiots, they accepted the challenge.

In their four months of dating, they hadn't even tried to go farther, because of Clare's beliefs and everything. But after her parent's divorce Clare had started to doubt herself and her vow to wait. Eli knew about this, but even so, didn't want to pressure her and make her regret something that big.

Clare groaned as she walked up the stairs with Eli. She had mixed feelings about this dare, but she knew she had to do it. "Look, Eli. I seriously hope that you realize that I will _so_ not be looking at you the entire time we have to do this." A blush rose to her cheeks.

Eli chuckled, knowing well that Clare was nervous. "You know, Blue Eyes, we could always cheat. So instead of us actually doing anything, we could just bounce on your bed and fake some moans so they think that we did something." It seemed like a grand idea to him. And he was sure that Clare would agree with him… he was proven wrong.

"But that would be cheating and they would figure it out and you would have to do something even worse." She rambled. Always thinking logically, and way too much. Yep, that was Clare for you. "And plus, I wont see anything. I seriously hope that I won't mess up" she thought out loud, trailing off, dreading the thought.

Finally, they made it to Clare's bedroom door, where Eli had been so many times. Yet, never at these odd circumstances. "Okay, let's get this over with. But, I, uh, want to undress you first, okay?" Eli nodded in quiet agreement.

They stepped in and Eli sat on Clare's bed and raised his arms like a small child. Clare pulled at the hem of his shirt until it slipped over his head. She then motioned for him to stand up, so she could remove his too-tight skinny jeans. Clare struggled to push them down his legs and around his huge feet.

"I think this may be the worst of it all," Clare said, referring to his socks.

"Oh come on, I take showers. I'm not as gross as you may think, Clare." Eli joked, putting his foot closer to her face. Clare then grimaced playfully and hurriedly removed the small pieces of clothing.

Now all that was left was the boxers…

"Um," Clare started. "So how do you want to do this, exactly?" It was a valid question, but it made Eli's cheeks tint a furious pink color.

"Well, close your eyes and I'll guide your hands." He gulped, feeling very nervous.

"Wait," Clare said. She walked to her dresser and brought out a sleeping mask that she's never worn. "Just incase I open my eyes." She stated meekly. Eli nodded in response as he guided Clare with her covered eyes to pull down his boxer shorts. As the cool air hit his member he prayed that he wouldn't get a boner.

"Alight, all gone." Eli told her, referring to the boxers. He looked up at her face, her beautiful, pale, perfect skin… Wait, what? He can't think that about his best friend! But his thoughts were interrupted as the blue-eyed girl began to speak.

"Eli, I have a question. And don't judge me, I just want to know." Eli nodded, giving her the okay to go on. "Would you, um, get mad at me if I, um," She began again. "If I wanted to open my eyes and look at you?" She seemed timid.

"How do you mean?" What was the harm in looking at him? It's not like they've never met before or something.

"You, Eli. I mean… not your face, your, uh, you know." She pursed her lips and fought the urge to run out of the room.

"Oh." It was all he said, as recognition for what she meant flooded though him. "Yeah, I don't mind." His face got even redder than it already was.

"O-okay." She tilted her head up towards his face removed the mask that covered her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and Eli smiled at her and told her to take her time. Eli was seriously getting turned on by this, and he knew that his manhood was beginning to harden… at a very fast pace.

Clare finally got the courage to look down at him. He was… huge. And sticking halfway up. Clare wasn't sure this was normal or not. Surely she would've seen in through his pants, wouldn't she? "Eli, why is it sticking up?" Clare was so innocent, and she didn't realize what she did to Eli.

Eli sighed and said, "Clare, you turn me on." It was blunt, it was true, and it was Eli. All six inches of him was standing straight up by now, waiting to be taken care of.

Clare was curious, and she'd been wondering something for a while now. Ever since she walked in on Eli watching porn, with his hand buried in his pants. Even though he didn't know that had ever happened, because Clare ran out of the room shortly after realizing what was taking place. But the thing that intrigued her was what Eli had been watching that day. Although it looked extremely fake, the man in the video seemed to be legitimately enjoying himself very much. And Clare had daydreamed about doing that to Eli, even though she didn't mean to think about things of that nature. And she… you know, wanted to try it.

"Eli, I'm going to try something first. You have to promise not to stop me once I start, though." Clare looked up at his eyes, blue colliding with green, and bit her lip.

Eli took a deep breath and gulped. He nodded and murmured, "Yeah, sure. Anything. I promise."

Clare smiled and stepped closer to him, timidly wrapping her tiny hand around his hard member. She pressed her lips against his, swallowing his soft moan.

She pumped softly, twisting as she got closer to the tip. Clare turned him around so his back was facing the bad and lightly pushed him back, so he was on the bed. She let go of him and climbed next to him on her green-sheeted bed. She rewrapped her hand around him and pumped a bit faster, kissing his neck lightly, biting every now and then.

"Oh Clare." Eli mumbled as he gripped the sheets for any kind of support. He was so used to his own big, rough hand, but Clare's was a different feeling, it was as if it belonged there. He bucked his hips up, thrusting into her fingers. He bit his lips to restrain a huge moan that was coming.

"Am I doing this right, Eli?" Clare mumbled against his ear, and then left a sloppy kiss there. She left feather-light kisses down his cheeks until she reached his mouth and pecked it with her smooth lips. Eli let out another small moan, and Clare grinned.

"Uh, y-yeah. You are _definitely_ doing it right. Clare! I-I think I'm going to cum soon." His eyes shut tight and he thrust into her hand, begging her to go faster.

Clare complied, picking up the pace, trying to bring her boyfriend the ultimate pleasure possible. Eli bit his lip before yelling out the girl's name, and released into her hand. Clare kissed him on the lips and wiped her hand clean on a tissue. "Eli?" She said.

"Yeah, beautiful?"

"Um, I think that I love you." She bit her bottom lip and smiled lightly at him, looking up through her lashes.

Eli hugged her tightly to his chest, kissing the most beautiful girl in the world's hair, and said, "Yeah? Well I _know_ I love _you._"

Clare pressed her lips to his, and for just a moment, this was their perfect forever.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Don't forget to review! It means the world. (;**


End file.
